Nicktoons Unite: Revenge of the Evil Syndicate
by Nicktoons13
Summary: The Evil Syndicate is back once again to destroy the Nicktoons with new members. The Nicktoons rise again to stop the Syndicate and save the world from their evil plan! Read this story unfold!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Reunion

This takes place after Globs of Doom. We go to Bikini Bottom where one happy cheerful sponge named SpongeBob comes out of his pineapple. He sniffs the air and exhales.

"Ahhh. It's time to cook those delicious Krabby Patties." SpongeBob said as he started walking the road

He then open the doors to the Krusty Krab.

" Ahoy! Krusty Krew! Good morning Squidward." SpongeBob said as he started walking to the kitchen.

"Oh boy." Squidward then fall asleeps.

SpongeBob walks to his grill.

"Okay grill! It's about time to use you as my cooking equipment!" SpongeBob said

Suddenly, Patrick comes in.

"SpongeBob! You better check this out!"

"What is it?"

"Just come outside and take a look at this."

SpongeBob comes out with Patrick.

"So what's all about?"

"There."

SpongeBob sees robots in line, straing at them.

"What are they doing in here?"

A portal pops out and Jimmy Neutron comes out of it.

"Jimmy! It's good to see you again!" SpongeBob said

"Yeah, but we better have to go to my lab right now! Danger is now lurking in here."

"Okay! Patrick, you wanna come?"

"Uhhhhh. What?"

SpongeBob grabs Patrick's hand as they go to the portal and closes. The robots then rampage Bikini Bottom.

Meanwhile at Jimmy's lab

The trio comes out of the portal.

"Wow. What a ride. Let's do it again, SpongeBob!" Patrick said

"Ummm, I'm not sure abo-"

"Hey SpongeBob, glad to see you!"

They turn around to see Danny Phantom in his ghost form.

"Danny, It's good to see you again!"

"Hey SpongeBob, we're back!"

Timmy is here with his fairies, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Timmy! At last we meet after the Morphoid incident!"

"Yeah, we want to see the Globulous you're talking about!" Cosmo said

"Poof, Poof."

"SpongeBob, we like to meet you our new members." Tak said

Ohhhhhh! New members!" SB and PT excitedly said

"These are Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, the agents of T.U.F.F." Jimmy said

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two." Dudley said

"What's T.U.F.F.?" Patrick asked

"It's stands for Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." Kitty said

"This is Po, the Dragon Warrior of Valley of Peace."

"Hello, I'm gonna show you my legendary kung fu." Po said

"Wow! Kung fu!" SpongeBob said

"This is Jenny Wakeman, or XJ-9, her codename."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Jenny said

"It's nice to meet you too, XJ-9!"

"This is Sanjay Patel and this is his pet snake, Craig."

"Hey, glad to meet you two." Sanjay said

"Yeah, with your talking snake." SB and PT laughs with low volume.

"These are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Leonardo"

"Donatello"

"Raphael"

"And Michelangelo"

"And the last is SwaySway and Buhdeuce, the Breadwinners of Pondgea."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." SwaySway said.

"So Jimmy, why are we brought here anyway?" SpongeBob asks

"Well the truth is that the Evil Syndicate is back once again." Jimmy answered

Everyone gaped at what Jimmy answers. He then types something in his computer that shows the villains of the Syndicate. Some of the members gasp while others got angry on their nemesis. It then shows their armies in different worlds.

"Yes. According to my calculations, the Syndicate is sucking energies from your worlds to aid them in their plans of world domination. So I brought you here to help us stop the Syndicate from completing their plans and we go to Bikini Bottom." Jimmy explained

"YAY! TO THE BIKINI BOTTOM!" SB and PT said

"But before we go, I give you new members this Neutronic Air Gum to help you breathe underwater." Jimmy handed them the gum and chewed them and swallow.

"And for XJ-9, I'm going to spray you this Short Circuit Resistant Spray so that you will not short circuit underwater." He then spray Jenny.

"Wow, thanks Jimmy!"

"You're welcome."

"Come on gang, we need to go to Bikini Bottom right now to stop Plankton!" SpongeBob said

Timmy's fairies turns into bracelets and attached to his hand. The Nicktoons go to the portal to go to Bikini Bottom, the world of SpongeBob and Patrick. Soon, the adventures of the Nicktoons has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deep Sea Troubles

The Nicktoons have arrived in Bikini Bottom

"Hooray! We arrived in Bikini Bottom for the first time!" Patrick said

"Actually, we already there many times Patrick. By the way, is Bikini Bottom weird today?" SpongeBob said

"You mean those?" Timmy said pointing to the direction that the Planktonbots.

"Well, we got a fight to compete with" Danny said

Suddenly, Sandy appears, karate chopping one of the robots.

"Sandy, you're here! Can you help us fight those robots?"

"Yep. I'm going to beat them like the bear attacking their prey." Sandy said

The Nicktoons and Sandy destroys the Planktonbots with help from each other. After they defeat all of them, SpongeBob approach Sandy.

"Hey Sandy, Can you tell me what Plankton is up to this time?"

"Well, I found out he kidnapped the jellyfish again to use their sting energy for his purpose." Sandy said as SpongeBob and Patrick screams upon hearing the answer which annoys her and the group

"Yep, also he kidnapped Mr. Krabs to demand him the Krabby Patty secret formula"

SpongeBob screamed again

"I know that he is really diabolical but I devise a plan: You are all going to the top of the Chum Bucket to deactivate a machine that let's him capture the jellyfishes and to stop the machine from extracting the sting energy of it." Sandy said

"Okay, thanks for the plan Sandy!

The Nicktoons leave the scene and cuts to the top of the Chum Bucket where Plankton is standing and Mr. Krabs is tied up.

"Okay Krabs, you better give me the Krabby Patty Secret Formula NOW or else I'm going to use my robots to destroy your Krusty Krab" Plankton said, warning Mr. Krabs

"No Mr. Krabs don't do it! Don't give him the secret formula!"SpongeBob said as Plankton turns around to see the group.

"SpongeBob! It seems like you are here with your friends to foil my plans this time?"

"That's right Plankton!"

"Well since you are all here I won't let you foil my plan this time Nickfools!"

He then enters a robot that he once used in Plankton's Robotic Revenge.

"Let's do this fight."

The Nicktoons ready their weapons.


End file.
